kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria
Zaria is the main protagonist of the series Kingdom Hearts: Guardian's Awakening. She is featured in several stories in the series, either as the deuteragonist, secondary character or antagonist based on a specific characters views. She is a wielder of the Keyblade known as "The Path to Light," and travels the worlds with her animal companion Dimitri . Appearance Zaria is most notable for her long white hair reaching the middle of her back. When she first appears in Kingdom Hearts, it is left out, and a braid is seen in it as well while her bangs frame around her round face. Her eyes are a blue shade, and are a round-almond shape. Her skin color is fair and appears to have an inverted body type. Her hands are about medium sized, and her shoe size is about 8. Contrary to the common attire seen through the Kingdom Hearts series, Zaria has a much more simpler appearance, more casual look for lack of a better term, during Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. She wears a long sleeved white shirt that is seemingly long on her. A thin, black colored vest sits over top of the shirt and is equipped with a hoodie. She never wears it, however, unless she really needs to. She wears a pair of damaged, faded black jeans with a seatbelt belt buckle. She wears lace up boots on her feet that reach up to her ankles. Around her neck is a necklace in the shape of an open heart, one that she keeps on at all times. She is also seen carrying a small, dark colored backpack around as well, which is where she stores any items she comes across. Lastly, she is mostly seen with Dimitri sitting on either shoulder. Personality Zaria tends to be a bit of a loner type, always avoiding confrontation and conversations unless she really felt the need to do so. It was not because she chose to give people the cold shoulder, but more because she just didn't feel like talking to others while she was busy traveling the worlds. Plus, she remembered the one rule about conversing with other people from other worlds, and thus stuck to it no matter what. If, however, she was given the chance to speak to others (an example would be someone approaching her and striking conversation), then she would certainly talk to them in return and never be rude to them. That is, depending on the situation at hand. She tends to be arrogant and a little full of herself sometimes, truly believing that she was given the power of the Keyblade to save the worlds on her own and be labeled as a hero. This is proven and easily seen during her formal confrontation with Sora in Traverse Town . When she learns that he, too, wields a Keyblade, she shuts him down immediately. According to her, his "inexperience" with a Keyblade made him unfit to be a Keyblade warrior, and thus should have stayed out of the way during her "mission." In her mind, she truly believed that there could only be one Keyblade warrior, or master as she referred to herself, resembling the future confrontation between Riku and Sora at Hollow Bastion . Despite those moments of arrogance towards Sora, she does, indeed, have a softer side, a side she believes will leave her open for enemies to attack. This is noted when she is seen communicating with Dimitri, a rabbit-lion hybrid and animal companion whom she saved from his dying world. At the time, she felt compelled to save his life, since he had taken her in when her own world was lost, and was nearly killed in the process. That, in turn, earned an immense amount of respect from Dimitri, to a point where he constantly referred to her as "Miss" or "Miss Zaria" to show that respect. Judging from how quickly she was to save the life of another, one could say that she was similar to Sora, since she was willing to throw down her life for the sake of others, whether she knew them or not. She becomes easily annoyed and frustrated sometimes with Sora's optimism, even in the darkest hours. For some reason, it frustrates her greatly, as she hates when people try to look on the bright side during grim moments. In her mind, she believed people like that were building themselves up for failure. Instead, she chooses to live in the present, worrying about what went on now than what would happen in the future. Despite the traits that she finds most annoying within Sora, she also admires the sense of justice and will to protect those in need. Still, it didn't necessarily mean she trusted him with a Keyblade. On many occasions, Zaria always thought her plans through, unlike Sora who usually jumped into situations without looking at consequences first. In a way, one could say she was bit hypocritical of herself, claiming that she lives in the present yet planning for the future during her battles. Either way, it goes to show how highly intellectual she is during battles (along with other things). Because of this, she has been prone to avoid battles that she feels she would not win just to keep herself alive and/or to protect Dimitri, who is incapable of fighting. That changed after she decided to join Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy; who would jump into almost all battles they encounter. On the bright side, according to Sora, it would make her stronger just so she could keep herself and her friends alive. Though, his words didn't exactly bode well with Zaria. Story Pre-''Kingdom Hearts'' At the moment, the only information that has been given is the fact that Zaria had met Dimitri before his world was consumed by the darkness, and she had rescued him while at the same time discovering her ability to use the Keyblade. As of now, no other information on how Zaria fits into the Kingdom Hearts ''series has been given yet. Abilities As of now, no information on Zaria's abilities has been given. Quotes *(To Dimitri) ''"There's a reason why I've obtained this Keyblade, buddy, a reason so important that they needed someone with intellect and will to act. I don't know for sure what that is at this point, but...but I think this means that I can save everyone. I couldn't save my world or yours, but I can sure save the other worlds from the darkness!" *(To Sora) "I don't know where or how you got that blade, kid, but I highly doubt that you're capable of being a Keyblade master like myself. There can only be one, and someone as inexperienced as you certainly can't be it." *(To Sora) "Don't get in my way, and watch how a true Keyblade master fights!" *(To Dimitri) "I would rather travel alone than with others...but I suppose it would be an interesting change of pace, especially with ''this ''group of characters." Trivia *Zaria's name is of Russian origin meaning "Sunrise." *According to Zaria's creator, SRN713 aka. Julie, The Path to Light greatly resembles the Oathkeeper. No image has been created to represent this. *Zaria's character was originally named "Maria." Due to the fact that Julie had been naming most of her original characters that, she decided to change it. How she came up with the name "Zaria" is unknown. *Zaria and Dimitri's companionship was actually an unintentional reference to Jak and Daxter , best friends in the titular Naughty Dog series, Jak and Daxter . *#The most notable reference of this is Dimitri's character, as he stands at two feet tall and travels around on Zaria's shoulder, similar to Daxter. Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters